Kingdom Hearts: A New Era
by Klaus Scorn
Summary: Vanny was an average boy living on Destiny Islands with his two brothers Vincent Valentine and Genesis Valentine. Until he had a strange that gave him a weapon named the keyblade and he was forced to save his brothers from the overwhelming darkness. He must travel through many new worlds to find and retrieve his brothers's light, but all the while meeting new friends and overcoming
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts **

**A New Era**

Darkness. All I can see is the overwhelming black of nothingness. I become frightened from the thought of not being alive anymore, but that is soon put into question when I see something sparkle as I continue to fall down into the abyss. As I approach I recognize the platform as glass. My small body adjusts itself to its feet as I drop onto the platform. _I don't understand this, last I knew I was asleep. I'm dreaming, I have to be. _I gaze upon the platform that stands on. Its picture is enlarged so I have to step back to see the entire thing. _Wait a minute, it can't be, is that….me._ I immediately recognized the face as my own. _'Vanny it's your time now,' _I jumped at the sudden intrusion of my head "W-Who are you?!" I exclaimed. '_That is of no importance. What is important is that you must choose your path.' _It said in an echo-like tone.

"What?" I said in response to the bizarre answer. '_You are hope, courage, and light bundled all in one vessel and it is your duty to venture into the darkest of places to vanquish that evil.' _It explained. A bright light flashed and before I knew it something was holding my arm down. I looked down to see a key-shaped sword in my hand. The handle of the sword was shaped in the form of a star with a long blade emanating from it. The blade had a bright white aura radiating from it. '_Take up the light in your hands and destroy any evil that comes towards you.'_ It said right before two portals appeared to my left and right.

Two familiar faces appeared from behind them both. The two faces wore their usual smirks but I was still frightened. _Vincent and Genesis, my brothers. _

"Vince, Gen what are you guys doing here?" I questioned. '_These are not the brothers you know and love. These are the brothers you will soon come to know their hearts are shrouded in darkness and envy.' _

"Envy for who, me, what for?" I asked confused. Vincent and Genesis spoke in alternating speech.

"You always had everything, you always were the cutest, the most loved, we've grown tired of caring for you ever since our parents died." They said. "Now raise your keyblade."

"Fine," I seethed with anger as I raised the keyblade, as it is now called.

My brothers lunged at me with weapons of their own. I swung the heavy weapon as they simultaneously did the same. The connection of swords ended in a bright flash of light and I awoke. I was cuddled deep in my brother's Vincent's warmth. I breathed hard as I was snatched away from the disturbing nightmare.


	2. Brother's Love

**Kingdom Hearts **

**A New Era**

A/N: This is the actual Chapter 1 it's gonna be something like the beginning of the first KH. Except well different. Well that's all for now-

Vanny: will you come on!

Me: Fine

Destiny Islands

My brother's comforting warmth was enough for me not to try to move. His muscled chest radiated a soothing heat onto me. I wanted to go back to sleep but I couldn't t due to the fear of having another dream. I lay there for a few minutes before my brother's eyes snap open revealing his red orbs.

"Morning," I said happy to see my brother awake. He slowly patted my head, still groggy from his slumber.

"Morning," he replied. He then rose from the bed and stretched. He grabbed some clothes from his drawer and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Not soon after my eldest brother, Genesis stepped into our bedroom door. He came rushing in searching for something.

"What's wrong Gen?" I questioned as he tore his dresser.  
"Baking a cake, need my oven mitts," He replied in a breathy tone. I knew where they were when he said it. I slid out of bed and walked behind Genesis and pulled the two oven mitts from his back pocket. I tapped his back to make him turn around. I just shook my head as he laughingly took the mitts from my hand.

He hurriedly rushed back into the kitchen, me not far behind. I sat at the table and watched him as he removed the cake from the oven. The smell of it intoxicated me. Just then my stomach started grumbling.

"Breakfasts over there bud," He told me as he pointed to a plate full of breakfastly foods. I immediately grabbed it and tore into the delectable food. When I was finished my brother wiped off my face with a napkin and passed me some OJ. I drank the entire cup and watched as my brother iced the cake. Growing bored of doing so, I exited the front door and went to sat on the beach. The waves crashing along the beach as I played in the sand made a gentle aura around the scene. My night black hair blew with the wind as my Violet eyes sailed the sandcastle I was making.

I looked up to see something purple in the sky and it looked like it was…..falling.

"Now what could that be?" I said as I stared at the blotch that seemed to grow bigger and bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingdom Hearts:ANE

Chapter 2

'That doesn't look good,' As the words escaped my lips i couldn't help but feel limp. 'W-Whats happening?' My body moved on its own as my foot forced its way into the salty sea water. "Uh stop moving feet," I started, "what do you think you're doing?" Of course I didn't expect them to answer, but hey it was worth a try. Was it just me or was the sky growing darker. 'I-I'm getting scared what the heck is happening?' I tried to scream for my brother's but my lips would not move. My hands they wouldn't work either. It's like I'm possessed. The violet blotch in the sky grew ever bigger. My hands, now moving on their own, reached up at the blotch which seemed to coming towards me at high speed. I screamed on the inside, but to no avail nothing came out. 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' The chant repeated over and over in my head. When all seemed lost, as the foreign object grew closer, My brothers rushed outside. 'Oh Thank God,' I thought, but for no reason they only watched as the blotch knocked me out of conciousness.

Sorry I haven't updated and excuse me for the short chapter but i just moved and got my Internet on so yeah. I'm hoping not only one person has read this story if you read please review so I can know to continue. I'm thinking its coming along sorry im leaving you on cliffhangers but some stuff coming up fight, internal scrambles, and relationship issues. By the way if you no like yaoi its gonna be a little bit in it but i just may rethink a lemon and i know for a fact there's gonna be a lot of bonus stories if anybodys interested so to that I say thanks for reading.


	4. Traverse Town

There goes that feeling again. The darkness overcame me again. At least I'm not having that nightmare again. It's different this time, its _calmly soothing_. It feels like our family is together again. Like my parents are holding me in their arms once again, hugging me closely in their paternal warmth. Too bad, I wouldn't keep this feeling forever. My eyes snapped open and my turned in four different directions surveying the area. "Where am I now?!" I fell back down onto the solid brick ground. "You're in Traverse Town, where else?" A masculine voice greeted my half-hearing ears and a tall man greeted my half-lidded eyes. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes and a strange scar imprinted in the area above his eyes. "Leon," he said, reaching his gloved hand down to me. "Vanny, but you can call me V for short." I accepted his hand and was gently but strongly pulled from the ground. "Ok _Vanny_, where did you come from?" He looked down into my eyes. "Destiny Islands," He stopped as if he was in shock. "What's wrong," I eyed him curiously "Umm, do you know someone named Sora?" The sound of my cousin's name sounded like music. "Yep, Sora's my older cousin," He looked kinda satisfied. "Ok, that explains the similarities in appearance I was about to scream." I giggled at his reaction to my similar appearance to Sora.

"But back to the subject at hand, do you know where I am." I asked him looking around once more. "Well this is Traverse Town, it's very small but a lot of people live here." His words put me in a state of confusion. How did I end up here? Where are my brothers? Are they safe? Am I safe with this unfamiliarly nice stranger? I guess I'll have to find out. Just when I had started to think I was pulled out of my thoughts when Leon voice rang again in my ear. "How old are you exactly?" He looked at my short stature a third time. "I'm 9," I said smiling my pearly signature smile my brother's always tell me about. "_Damn, so young_" I heard him mumble to himself. We were idly chatting when suddenly a black form started to appear out of the ground. It looked like a giant ant with yellow orbs. I guess they're its eyes. "Heartless," I heard Leon say. He got up and summoned something into his hand, it looked like a sword mixed with a revolver. "Stay back," he told me as more started to appear around the cafe we sat at. He lunged at them and I watched. A sharp jolt tore through my arm as a pressure was put on it. As I looked over the sword key thingy from my dream was in my hand. "_ Use it. Use the keyblade_," that mysterious voice in my head appeared again. I just nodded my head to the voice and jumped from the chair I was sitting at. I held the keyblade in my hand and swung it forcefully, hitting one of the black things in the head and it burst into black goo. I and Leon continued to swing away until every last one was nothing but a puddle anymore. When I had defeated the last one, I turned my attention to Leon. He stared at me and the keyblade. I saw his mouth say the soundless words "It can't be."


	5. Age

Kingdom Hearts: ANE

Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused as to his meaning. "I mean why do you have a keyblade." He explained. I scratched the back of my head. "My umm dream voice gave it," His face turned to one of complete and utter confusion. "Really, your dream voice?" I looked at him with a smile. "It just sorta appeared in my uh hand." His face turned back to his normal expression. "Oh, that makes more sense." Leon turned his head away from me with his hand wrapped around his chin. His seemed to be thinking. "Hey um Vanny, how old are you?" What did age matter? "I'm 9" I replied. "_Damn so young." _I heard him mumble. "Well Vanny I'm gonna need you to come with me." He ushered me in his direction as he started to walk. "Ok!" I said ecstatically in my usual happy go lucky. We began to walk as fast as we could to wherever it was we were going. I hope I can find a bed soon it's been a long day.

Sorry guys again for the long chapter but, its late and I have school in the morning but I promise tomorrow's chapter will be extra-long.


	6. New Characters

KHANE

Chapter 6

Leon and I walked for what seemed like a second. We arrived at a place with name on top "Item Shop." Leon opened the door and ushered me inside. A blonde older man immediately caught my sight. He had some kind of stick coming out of his mouth. He looked at me as if he had seen me before. "Hey Sora what did you do to your hair," he spoke staring at me, "and when did you get short," I seethed with anger at the mention of my height. "Cid he's not Sora," The man, now named Cid, grew a shocked face. "Oh sorry kid, you just really look like someone I know, Leon stepped up into Cid's current standing as I sat on a couch by the fireplace. Still piecing together where I am and how I got here. The heat from the fire was reminiscent of my brothers'. My features saddened at the thought of my kin. Leon walked over to the couch and rubbed his hand through my dark hair. "Cheer up kid, you'll get back home." Leon said, sitting down beside me. I smiled a sad smile, when I looked back into his eyes. When things had settled down a little, a tall spiky haired blonde teen walk through the big double doors of the Item Shop. He wore a long black trench coat with an insignia on the chest area. "Cloud," Leon said deeply. The boy looked our way with an expressionless face. He smirked as he began to walk towards Cid. He removed the black jacket revealing his defined abs and upper body. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the dazzling sight in front of me. Suddenly out of nowhere a glare overshadowed my staring face. I shook my head in realization of how awestruck I was. He sat on the couch beside Cid and looked me. "Who's he?" he said in an uncaring tone. Doesn't make sense to ask if you don't care, right?

"My name is Vanny!" I said to him, a tad bit aggressively. He went into a state of thinking. "I think I've heard of you before." He said putting his hand on his chin. "From who?" I said softly. "Sora," he explained "mentioned you before." I sighed. "What are you here for?" I shrugged my shoulder at the sudden question. As soon as the question was asked the door flung open and in flew a small hooded figure with two giant mouse ears. "He here because he's needed," the figure spoke in a surprisingly high voice. "He's needed to stop his brothers' evil." He explained fully. "My brothers are not evil." My fists clenched. He rested his hands on my shoulder. "I know but it is inside of them and only you can beat it." He reassured me of my duty. "Who are you?" He raised his hands to the edges of his hood and threw the hood back, revealing a kindly looking mouse. "The King!" Leon and cloud both said in unison.

"My name is King Mickey," he reached his hand out to me.


	7. Squall and Cloud's True Colors

KHANE

Chapter 7

I grabbed his hand and shook it softly. "I'm Vanny," I started, "but I'm sure you know that already." King Mickey nodded his head. "Indeed I do and the worlds balance needs you." I looked at him like I needed him to explain which I did. He began to explain. "Ok so you already know that you are supposed to be light." I shook my head. "Oi! This is gonna take longer to explain than I thought." Mickey sighed. "I'll have to explain it over time. Right now I need you to prove you can save your brothers." He looked troubled as if I couldn't do it. "Hey don't worry I could do any task you throw at me! I never give up, no matter what!" Mickey's expression seems to light up at my outburst. "I like that attitude, but can you back it up,." "Is that a challenge?" "You bet your nose it is!" I smirked at the offer of a challenge. He told me to summon the keyblade. "I don't know how." I shrugged my shoulders. The King fell over the back of his feet at this statement.

"Seriously?" He came and looked me in the eyes. "Close your eyes, and imagine putting all the power inside of your body into the palm of your hand." I did as I was told, and in mere seconds, the familiar heaviness in my fingertips returned. "There you go!" Mickey stepped down from the table he was standing on. "Now gather all you'll need in this world, because once we leave there may be no coming back. Talk to me when you're done." King Mickey explained and left the item shop. Leon patted me on the back, "Well it seems like you have a big destiny In front of you!" I nodded and sat back down. I looked at the fireplace trying to piece together what I was going to do next. "Leon let's go, we have something to discuss," Cloud signaled for Leon to follow him out of the door. When they had left the shop Cid looked my way. "Kid anything you need just let me know." I slowly wandered how the hell did talk and keep that stick in his mouth.

A little more thinking later I decided it was time to go. I wanted to say goodbye to Leon one last time before I left the town possibly forever. I remembered my way back to where Leon stayed. From the window outside I heard voices. Leon's voice sounded in my ear, "No not tonight!" That was when things got real. I heard a push and a bed rustle. What the I saw the door was slightly cracked. 'Maybe I'll take just a quick peek' I thought. I leaned my head in a little just enough to see what was going on. When I actually saw what was going on, I was shocked. Leon was bent over the bed with Cloud pressed up against his backside, neither had clothes. My cheeks turned a bright red. 'Wha-what should I do? Should I leave?' I thought it but couldn't bring myself to look away. I couldn't help it. I just sat and watched intently as Cloud pounded deeply into Leon, Leon screaming in pure pleasure. My body seemed to move on its own as my hand found my crotch and rubbed it growing bold immediately. I moaned to myself while I did this inconceivable act. I disgusted myself. 'Why am I doing this?" I started to breathe faster as I feeling came into my stomach. "Oh Cloud I-I'm gonna, Ah!" I heard Leon and Cloud both groan loudly as they came. I placed a hand deep over my mouth as I screamed out in the back of my throat as pleasure overtook me. My breathing returned to normal and I couldn't do anything but stare at myself.

I got up from the ground breathing and began to walk slowly back to the Item Shop. Once I made it there Cid looked at my tired expression. "What's wrong bud!" He smiled brightly at me. "Nothing I'm just exhausted mind if I stay the night." He shook his head and showed me to a small bedroom. "It's all yours." I laid down into the warmth of the surprisingly soft mattress and drifted off into another sleep.


	8. Cid

KHANE

Chapter 8

I woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. 'I'm guessing Cid made some.' I knew full well of the adventure set in front of me. 'Brothers why?' My head ached with the thought of my only family. A lone tear escaped my eye. "T guess it's time I get going." I threw myself onto the floor and into my shoes. I left the room with the resolve of saving my family. Cid stood behind the counter of the store sipping out of a black mug. Guess that explains where the coffee smell was coming from. I waved at him as I proceeded towards the door. "Leaving so soon?" Cid's eyebrow raised as he asked me the question. "Yea, big destiny in front of me you know." I said it with little humor and sadness. "Hold on a minute I wanna give ya' something." Cid stepped into a door behind the desk. When he reemerged he held in his hand a black and purple striped backpack. He walked over to me and kneeled in front of me. He signaled for me to turn around as he put the backpack on my shoulders. "This here is a special backpack it can hold everything and anything I already put as much stuff as you'll need for a little while, but if you ever feel you need some more, you come back now ya' hear." I nodded. "Thank you," I couldn't help it my emotions took over as I gave Cid a big hug. His fatherly behavior made me feel as if my dad was back with me. He seemed kind of taken back by the gesture, but after a while I felt his arms wrap around my back too. "I promise I'll come back if I need anything." I let go of Cid and turned towards the door. I opened the door and proceeded onto the brick street. As I left the shop, in the distance I saw Mickey standing at the gate of the town. He looked up as he saw the shop door open. He waved me over to him. I ran as quickly as I could to the black hooded King.

He opened the gate and we went outside. I saw a ship outside that looked like it was made out building blocks. "You sure you're ready." I nodded silently as we boarded the colorful vessel. I can tell the road ahead is me is not going to be easy, but I'm ready for anything.


	9. 2nd World

KHANE

Chapter 9

I stared in awe, the glass pressed firmly against my face. It was really nothing but stars but getting to be around them was a feeling you have to experience firsthand. The little yellow twinkles all around. This sight is truly beautiful. "I can tell you've never left home." The King said smiling his big cartoonish smile. "Why do you say that?" My face turned for a moment to stare at the mouse. "Because you're so awestruck." It's true. I've never seen anything but the sand and trees of Destiny Islands. It's actually kinda sad when you think about it. Never being able to see anything else but sand and trees, yeah it explains itself. "Don't worry on this journey your gonna see many new places you would've never expected to see." Mickey kept that same smile on his lips. I like that no matter what his smile seems to never falter. Looking through the front glass of the ship I could see something in the distance. It can't be, no, is that a….castle. No way, now that we grew ever closer, I see the place ahead of us is an enormous castle. My god this is gorgeous, beds of wild roses lay scattered in patches around the castle grounds. The ship flew around the castle, as I looked out the window I could see a smile gap opening. That must've of been the 'garage' of course. Down we went into the hole, and my assumptions were proved correct. Gears and hands littered the room and I could see some moving our way towards the ship. The glass above us lifted and I hopped onto the platform that lay beside the ship. Mickey followed suit. "Welcome to my home, none other than…."

_**Disney Castle**_


End file.
